


Valentine's Day Handon

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Hope and Landon are separated. After getting rid of Malivore's possession, Landon changed, to a complete idiot. Now, Hope finds herself full of suitors and with a love that insists on staying.P.S. Cliché story, I had to write this after hearing "Always been you" dozens of times. By the way, I recommend reading the Handon dialogue to the sound of the song.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship, Haya - Relationship, Hethan, Homan
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's Day Handon

I woke up like any other normal day, until I left my room. Why do they have to decorate the school with the theme of each special day in the year? I thought I was going to be sick before breakfast, and after breakfast, with all that rose and hearts. I didn't hate Valentine's Day today, but after I lost mine and he turned into a complete idiot, I hated it even more. I was going to class when I went through the front door and saw Dorian getting a bouquet, it was full of them on the shelves.

H: - Will you decorate the entire entrance?  
D: - No joke, Hope. Even more so when most of them are for you.

Okay, it could only be a joke. Dorian read my face perfectly when he pointed to a bunch of 5 bouquets of the most varied types of flowers.

H: - Are you serious?  
D: - Two of them don't have a card, the rest arrived earlier today.

When I opened the cards, I gradually became flushed after reading each sender. There was no specific message, they just wanted me to like the flowers and the signature. Ethan, Romam, Maya, and, as Dorian said, two more without a return address. Roman was back from one of the recruiting missions, we hadn't spoken yet, but I didn't expect him to be so thoughtful, or brave, that he would send me flowers. Ethan and Maya ... Okay, I may have flirted with him once or twice, but a lot has happened and I didn't think he still remembered me, much less at that point. Maya, what to say, or think about it? She was beautiful, fun and we had become friends when the world forgot that I existed, in other circumstances, something could have happened with her, or with her brother. Now, I don't know anymore. This was very confusing and embarrassing. I was slightly curious about the two bouquets without a return address, I think that in addition to wanting to know whose the other was, I had the hope that one of them was from Landon. But soon it was out of my mind. No way would I be seen with that bunch of flowers, I decided to spread them around the school. At most, it would look like I was helping with the decor. I left the last bouquet in Emma's office, but she took me by surprise when I was leaving.

E: - I appreciate the flowers, but I'm committed.  
H: - Very funny.  
E: - Sorry.  
H: - Okay.  
E: - I'm afraid it wasn't my boyfriend who asked you to put them there, was it?  
H: - I'm afraid not. But, hey, can't I just be leaving flowers in thanks for giving me good advice whenever I ask?  
E: - You never ask for advice. - She said laughing.  
H: - It doesn't mean that I'm not grateful for them. - I said, trying to convince her.

Emma was right, I never asked for advice, but maybe now I wanted one.

E: - Do you want to talk about the flowers you are getting rid of?  
H: - No. But, maybe I need to.

She pointed to the chair inviting me to sit and I did. It was an unusual situation. I told her about the amazing 5 flower packages that left me in the morning, but she didn't seem surprised.

E: - You are underestimating the number of boys and girls who would like to have a chance with Hope Mikaelson.  
H: - Are you serious?  
E: - Of course. Perhaps this year has captivated some suitors brave enough to try.  
H: - I don't think so. Besides, it won't happen with any of them.  
E: - Is that a decision?  
H: - Yes. With no chance of me going out with Roman, our past will always seem recent.  
E: - And the others?  
H: - Ethan and Maya are brothers. I doubt that they know of the mutual interest that the other has for me, not to mention that it would be strange to go out with one of them knowing that the other, well ...  
E: - I understand.  
H: - And, two well-intentioned, not so brave, did not identify. In other words, it doesn't make any sense that we are having this conversation.

She laughed at me, I would also laugh if I wasn't in this situation.

E: - And don't you know who at least one of them is?  
H: - No. I am absolutely sure that your question would like me to answer Landon, but it will not happen. As it is, no way.  
E: - Hope, don't be so sure about that. Yes, he has changed, but a lot has happened and he is adjusting after all.  
H: - Many things happened to everyone and that is not why we went around saying and doing insensitive and stupid things. Not to mention that he broke up with me, I think.  
E: - Explain to me about "I think", I'm confused.  
H: - It seems that he came back very decided that he no longer wanted "to be my little crystal toy that I was afraid to break and was now disappointed because it was no longer as valuable as crystal". So I said that to be disappointed I would have to have some expectation, which I no longer had after the way he was acting since we freed him from Malivore's possession. So, it was a little implied that we were done, since neither of them made the slightest effort to make us think otherwise.  
E: - This is very confusing, and very little for you to decide that he is not trying to make amends.  
H: - The new Landon does not make up.

The bell rang and I decided it was time to go. Since I had missed my first classes, I decided to give myself the day off. I found a quiet place in the garden and took paints and canvas to paint. I spent many minutes staring at the blank screen, not knowing what to put on it, until I saw Dr. Saltzman approach.

A: - Don't you have a class to attend now?  
H: - Possibly.  
A: - And you are here for ...?  
H: - A lot on the head.  
A: - And none on the screen. - He said pointing to the blank board.  
H: - Right.  
A: - How are you?  
H: - Everything. I think.  
A: - Do you want to talk?  
H: - You are the second person who proposes this to me, and I already said yes to the first, so ... no, thank you.  
A: - Right. I suppose you have more important things to do. - He said with a nod beyond the screen.

In the distance, my worst nightmare for the moment was coming true: Ethan and Maya were getting out of a car, looking excited, smiling; a few meters to the left, Roman walked towards me, apparently, without noticing the company of the brothers who were coming in the same direction.

H: - Ah, Shit!  
A: - What is it?  
H: - Everything, damn it.

I thought about hiding, but they had already seen me, even waved at me. Dr. Saltzman noticed my embarrassment and how strange that situation would be, of course.

A: - Can I help?  
H: - Only if you make me evaporate now.  
A: - I don't think I can do that.  
LA: - I have a better idea to help you.

Behind me, Landon came out of nowhere. He was especially handsome today, his eyes green and beautiful in the light of that day. I didn't know how he could get rid of that scary scenario, and while all help was welcome, I didn't want his.

H: - I don't see how. - Said trying to look hostile.  
LA: - So.

Then he turned me around and kissed me. It was a kiss unlike any we've ever given. It wasn't smooth and full of love, but it was passionately strong, intense. Despite being different, I would like to say that I didn't like it, but I would be lying. When I realized that, I pushed him away and anger rose, I punched him.

H: - Never do that again! - Said leaving hurriedly back to school.  
LA: - You're welcome. Wow, she has a really strong right hook.  
A: - Yeah, and one on the left too. Look, Landon, you're going to ruin everything if you follow that strategy.  
LA: - What are you talking about? She wanted help, I helped.  
A: - I have experience with idiots who like amazing girls and who want to win them back after doing nonsense, this method of yours will not work with Hope, and you know it.

I don't know what happened after I left, but as I didn't receive any visitors after that scene, I knew I had to apologize to Maya, Ethan, maybe even Roman, and use the excuse to thank for the flowers for that. it seemed like a good idea. I wrote letters to the brothers and sent them with magic. I decided I owed Roman nothing but a thank you, so I thanked him at dinner when I met him on the way.

R: - Hi.  
H: - Hi.  
R: - Look, I know it's none of my business or anything, but I thought I was done with the bird.  
H: - We're done.  
R: - It was not what it seemed earlier.  
H: - I'm trying to forget that the earlier one existed, so ...  
R: - I understand.  
H: - Anyway, thanks for the flowers.  
R: - You're welcome, I hope you liked it.  
H: - They were beautiful.

And that was our dialogue to the dining room, where we parted. Landon was sitting with Raf, the only person who still held him, and I tried to hide from any pair of eyes. When I finished, I decided to get some air, I went to the garden; I walked around and sat on the entrance wall, watching the beautiful starry sky that night, when, in front of me, a hand holding a red flower appeared. When I turned around, I saw Landon. He still had the corner of his mouth a little swollen from the punch I gave, I think I exaggerated the strength, but I convinced myself that he deserved it.

LA: - Sorry for kissing you earlier, it was wrong.  
H: - Yes, it was.

5 seconds of silence.

LA: - Do you want to be alone?

I thought about saying yes, I was still upset with him, but the truth was, I didn't want to be alone there.

H: - I don't think so.  
LA: - Then I can ... - He pointed to the wall.  
H: - Of course.

He sat next to me, half a meter away, and faced the sky with me. When I felt the perfume of the flower he said:

LA: - I would bring a bouquet, but ...  
H: - Okay, I prefer it that way.  
LA: - I know.  
H: - Thank you.

It was amazing how we managed to say everything without saying anything. Our eyes just needed to meet and that's it. He looked up again, and I followed him.

LA: - It seems that this year it rained suitors, doesn't it?

I couldn't help smiling. It seemed very surreal, me and a lot of suitors.

H: - Well, according to Emma, I always had suitors. The difference is that this year some had the courage to send the flowers.  
LA: - You can't blame them, it's scary to like you. I mean, how is the most amazing girl in the world impressed? - He said looking back at me.  
H: - You did it. - Said looking at him.

I didn't want to say that, I should be upset with him yet, but, as always, his look and smile made me forget my anger.

LA: - So, are you interested in any of them? - He said looking away to the floor.  
H: - No. I mean, they are incredible and it would be nice to go out with any of them, but I can't. You know, better than anyone, the reason for not letting people in anymore. It's not safe for them and I don't want them to get hurt, or worse, leave.

There was silence for a few moments, moments that seemed very long.

LA: - I'm not going.

I looked at him.

LA: - Although. No matter what happens, or how stupid I am, I will stand by you. I will stay because you deserve it and ... because I still love you, I will always love you.

There was no way I expected to hear that from Landon, especially in this new phase when he was an idiot. But I felt such relief that I didn't hold my tongue and simply said:

H: - Yeah, me too.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and I could see old Landon back in that look, that smile, those minutes of conversation. Then we went back to watching the starry sky, both with silly smiles on their faces. I hated the way he disarmed me, but it was the moments when I felt better, free to feel and be happy. It was how I reaffirmed my certainty: the certainty that it was him, has always been and always will be.


End file.
